Mischief Managed
by Love-Me-Secretly
Summary: Will be a two-shot. James' point of view; first person. Pre-series at Godric's Hollow/ the Potters' death. K to be safe, although I tentatively say it could be a K. James muses on an ordinary day in Godric's Hollow which turns out not to be so ordinary. Character death x2.


NSDW system: to get the important things out of the way, I mark any important notes, spoilers, my disclaimer, and any warnings. Contemplating using it in future works because it's convenient as hell. This is sort of its trial run.

NI take a creative license with the **Potter's deaths**. Although they still perish, it's not 'Flash, Bang,Done' like it's often thought of as. *  
Pre-series.

S **None**, unless you managed to miss the fact the Potters were killed and **who betrayed** them.

DI **don't own** Harry Potter or anything within, unless you count the air the characters breathe, because that's a free-for-all. We all own a piece of that in one way or another. Just like I own a piece of the air you're breathing _right now, at this moment_; and you own a piece of mine. Isn't it nice to feel connected? No? Just creepy? Alright then.

W**~Possible swearing**, other than that, none unless you count some British slang/spelling because I'm fascinated with it.

Other A/N's, which can wait until after you read, are at the end, waiting until after you've read. See how that works? *Laughs softly*

* * *

They say Voldemort hit me with the killing curse. That... is true, I suppose. But.. Well, let me tell you what happened beforehand, shall I? I'm sure that it's already been come to be known that Lily and I were killed and our little boy, Harry, survived that night.

Harry... I knew he'd make me proud. The spit-'n-image (isn't that the Muggle term Lily uses? Sometimes it's hard to keep track, but I try because it makes her laugh like the angel she is to see me try.) of me, but with his mother's bright green eyes. I've never seen eyes like hers until our son was born. I've seen deep green and blue-green and light green and dark green and brown-green and more shades of green than are in my mother's garden, even though I don't know too many green-eyed people.

It just seems that green is a colour with a lot of variation. I've always loved green. I never could admit it, because green was a Slytherin colour, and I refused to give Snivellous* the satisfaction of my liking anything connected to him in the slightest, Lily being the obvious exception. (But, then again, wasn't she always?). When I met Lily, however, none of my mates dared question why I fell in love with green all over again. It was as plain as the smile on my face (which I'm damn sure was present at the same time I saw said eyes up-close, on fire at something I had said which the witch thought was arrogant.), and I didn't bother to hide it...

I could speak on my Lily forever. Her eyes, her hair, her perfect nose and soft, plump lips. I actually did once, but that was during our vows, and while she was flattered, our guests weren't exactly pleased with my extending the ceremony an unnecessary hour.

Actually, how beautiful my Lillian (Her full first name, which caused her to glare whenever I used it- which was, in fact, exactly why I used it. It's not my fault she's hot when she's angry, is it?) is happened to be exactly what I was thinking when he came to our home. I heard an apparition pop downstairs, and I was pleased. Harry had taken his first step (although promptly falling on his rear after) and, like any proud parent, I was looking forward to showing it off to one of my three friends or Dumbledore, whichever had appeared.

When a second, then a third, pop followed, I was even more pleased, because I figured it was my friends all together, which would make for an ideal bragging situation. When pop after pop sounded after that, I quickly realized that it wasn't just my friends (with Dumbledore, the Longbottoms, or a few trusted Order friends who were rarely escorted here to visit, which I had used to explain most of them). From the look on Lily's face, she realized the same.

Calmly, so as to push back both of our rising panic, I formed a barricade, both manually and with levitation spells, against the door. Our room was connected to the nursery in a rather odd manner, so that it was the only room leading into it. The other door, leading into the corridor ours did, had been magicked away. As I was doing so, Lily was keeping Harry, whom had seemed to realize something was wrong, quiet so that I could work and hopefully buy us a few seconds while other rooms downstairs were searched. A baby's cry would alert them to our location directly, and those few precious seconds would be lost.

I told Lily to go hide in Harry's nursery with him as I mirror-called Sirius. She protested, but upon my insistence that Harry would need someone there to protect him if I fell, anyways, she reluctantly did as I pleaded. Sirius didn't answer, and our Floo was downstairs so we couldn't fire-call anyone. Looking out of the window, which had been tinted much like some Muggle vehicles to be one-way, I saw Death Eaters surrounding our home, which meant escape via broomstick was out of the question, as was trying to get help with my faithful owl or Patronus.

We were trapped.

* * *

A/N: This will be at least a two-shot. I have an idea for a series of fanfictions to spin-off of this, but we'll see what kind of a response this gets from my readers, first. _*sheepishly tries to erase 'series' because even though she has an idea for a trilogy, she'll be lucky if her readers are even interested in one fanfiction to follow this two-shot*_

Anyways, to my returning readers who know me from my other works, I'm sorry for the hiatus, but let's just say I was having computer problems and leave it at that.

Love-Me-Secretly

Special A/N for those who were paying attention!   
_*The first person who catches that reference ( Flash, Bang, Done) can request a one-shot from me, although _I reserve the right to decline_. Just felt the need to specify in case someone asks for a pairing I don't like or something I _really_ don't feel like writing. Either way, your name will be given a mention in the second part of this.I'm sorry for implying there's a possibility I may decline, but if it's something I'm really, really not feeling like writing, my writing will be below par and I refuse to give someone a crappy gift. I would suggest writing two ideas so you have a backup just in case. Much Love. _


End file.
